Un Especial de Navidad 2004
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: A veces la inocencia trae decepciones dolorosas cuando de ella sacamos la fe para ver a los seres amados sanos y felices. Yugi entiende esto al descubrir que su carta a Santa Clos no podrá curar a su hermano Yami. ¿Qué sucederá?


"Ahora, antes de ir al fic, quiero desearles a todos una feliz navidad y año nuevo, y avisarles que estaré trabajando en nuevos fics y también en una historia especial que publicare el año entrante... la reconocerán por que pegare este anuncio en la parte superior... cuando sea la historia dicha la que suba..."

_Le dedico este fic de Navidad a grandes amigas, que se, se acordaron de mi para esta fecha... chicas, las quiero._

**Un Especial de Navidad 2004**

The X'mas True Mean

—No! No es cierto! —grito un niño llorando

—Yugi, ya es tiempo de que sepas estas cosas —un anciano en overol verde trataba de explicarse ante su nieto, quien estaba bastante afectado por una resiente noticia, y en completo estado de negación.

—No! —ahora las lagrimas se convertían en abundantes, y el llanto en desesperado—no puede ser cierto!

—Yugi...

—...nooo... —dándose la vuelta con violencia, Yugi bajo corriendo las escaleras de la casa y salio cual relámpago, abandonando aquella insoportable situación.

—Yugi, espera!

—debo ir a trabajar!

...En otro lugar, un rato más tarde, el mismo pequeño de antes estaba trabajando en una sala de copiado, enmicando unas credenciales y archivando algunos papeles mientras el lento proceso de la maquina enmicadora daba sus primeros centímetros en frutos fuera de ella...

El semblante se le veía triste y serio, pero más serio que otra cosa, y pasaba lentamente entre un archivero y otro en aquella sola habitación... era el único trabajando en el pequeño apartado de aquel gran lugar donde trabajaba, que no era otro sino la corporación Kaiba.

De repente, cuando Yugi termino de archivar un pequeño bonche de papeles, tomo otro que le quedaba a un lado y salio fuera de la sala con la clara intención de ir a entregarlos.

Kaibacorp era un lugar de mucha actividad todo el tiempo, incluso cuando era de noche había personas que laboraban dentro, aunque por entonces era día, pero el lugar también era mucho muy diferente a lo que Yugi comúnmente estaba acostumbrado. Todo claramente dispuesto para el funcionamiento de una gran empresa, desde la construcción hasta los muebles; era un lugar de labor para excelentes profesionales y, por supuesto, una tremenda cantidad de secretarias, pero hasta la secretarias no eran cualquiera, sino mujeres con excelente preparación, mientras que Yugi se veía a si mismo caminando entre todas esas celebridades, y el solo era, el office boy... gran puesto, pensaba el y seguía caminando.

Dejando el elevador que lo llevo hasta el ultimo piso de la compañía, Yugi quedo frente a una amplia y magnifica sala equipada con lo ultimo en tecnología, pues no era una sala cualquiera sino una alta grada de escalones que, uno a uno, tenían computadores que abarcaban casi el ancho de la habitación y que entre monitor y monitor dejaban ver a una de las secretarias del jefe de la compañía... Yugi solo miro aquel panorama y al segundo exhaló un suspiro afectado con resignación... después de varios días ya no eran tan impresionante, pero de cualquier forma sus preocupaciones corrientes no le permitían ver aquello como algo más que un fastidio... asi era Seto Kaiba, y esa exhibición de alta tecnología y renovación en la disposición de empleados y amueblado hablaban bastante claramente de sus gustos, opiniones y ambiciones...

—vengo a ver al señor Kaiba, le traigo estos papeles —dijo a una de las mujeres del primer escalón, y esta, sin dejar un solo momento su apresurado y diestro tecleo en su trabajo, respondió a Yugi dándole el pase mientras al fondo del lugar en lo mas alto de la sala se activaba una luz que indicaba se esperaba el pase de alguien, el cual seria permitido.

—Puedes pasar, y date prisa, el señor Kaiba esta muy ocupado— sin responder y sin que la secretaria se tomara aquel gesto ni a bien ni a mal, siguiendo ella con su tecleo al igual que sus compañeras, Yugi fue escalones arriba y se detuvo al tapete de la entrada a la oficina de Seto, tras lo cual las puertas detectaron su peso y se abrieron.

—Que es ahora, Yugi? Quejas, informes, más papeleo? —preguntó Seto con una sonrisa que mostraba la diversión que ya le causaba el recibir constantemente pequeñas pilas de papeles inútiles que bien podrían haber sido pasados a un programa de software, modo en el cual el resolvería cada problema en cuestión de segundos con clic, clic, dos movimientos en su laptop, el corazón de la compañía, pues el era el cerebro.

—no lo se, parece que la secretaria mezcló los papeles, pero son para ti... —Yugi entrego los papeles a Seto y este solo los tuvo que miras un segundo para saber lo que tenia en manos.

—haa, otra vez esto, Dios, debo cambiar a Nosaka de departamento. Nunca ha terminado de entender que este tipo de papeles no se necesitan imprimir, es increíble... —al ver la cortes inclinación de cabeza de Yugi y percibir su desagradable silencio, Seto entendió que algo le pasaba a su amigo— espera, Yugi...

—...si? se te ofrece otra cosa...?

—No sigas hablando así, ahora quiero hablarte como Seto, no como tu jefe... —Yugi permaneció en silencio, cabizbajo— has estado muy extraño todo el día, faltaste a la escuela para venir a trabajar temprano. Los demás hablaron para decirme que te habían visto camino a la compañía y que te estabas comportando muy raro —con los demás se refería a Tea, Joey y Tristan— que sucede? Yami ha empeorado? —Yami había estado enfermo los últimos días y por ello no podía ir a su trabajo, además de que el negocio de su abuelo no iba bien, así que la única solución que Yugi vio fue empezar a trabajar mientras Yami seguía enfermo, por ello Seto hizo aquella pregunta.

—No, Yami sigue igual... —dijo Yugi con gran consternación, y Seto, viendo esto, percibió que el chico estaba al borde de las lagrimas— snif, snif... hoy me levante muy temprano a ver el árbol de Navidad que mi abuelo termino de poner ayer para alegrar a Yami y para entretener a mi hermanito, —además de Yami, Yugi tenia otro hermanito, aun bebe, llamado Gemu— y fui a dejar una carta en el árbol, pero... snif... cuando le dije a mi abuelo de que se trataba, me dijo... snif... me dijo que Santa Clos no existe! Snif... snif...

—...—Seto estaba boquiabierto... Santa Clos...? Yugi aun creía en Santa Clos? Por sus Dragones que sabia cuan inocente era el amiguito, pero, Santa Clos...? la verdad era que estaba más perplejo que conmovido por la pequeña pedrada en la vida de Yugi.

—...snif... el doctor que fue a ver a Yami la ultima ves dijo que para que Yami mejore con las medicinas que le estamos dando lo principal es que baje su fiebre, pero no ha pasado nada, y por eso yo quería pedirle a Santa Clos que Yami se mejorara... —ahora, Seto, si estaba conmovido... de hecho, se sintió algo incomodo... — mi abuelito me dijo la verdad para que no me desilusionara más hoy por la noche cuando sea día 25... y por que ya estoy grande para seguir creyendo en esas cosas... snif!

—...tu abuelo tiene razón... —respondió Seto

—...snif, snif... —las lagrimas de Yugi mojaron por completo sus mejillas; sus oídos estaba rojos de la intensa emoción que le afectaba, y batallaba para articular unas pocas palabras, sin embargo a pesar de su dolor, comenzaba a preocuparse de que sus demás compañeros de trabajo notaran que había llorado, especialmente por que tenia serios problemas para controlarse y por que su camisa blanca a rayas estaba empapada de los cuellos y del pecho — después de decirme eso dijo que sería bueno que de una vez también supiera que no existe el ratón de los dientes, por si aun creía en el, pero aunque tenga razón no creo que sea justo que me hayan mentido así... —Seto quedo callado— con permiso, señor... —aquellas palabras indicaron claramente a Seto que Yugi ya no quería tratar un segundo más el asunto, y de nuevo eran jefe y empleado...

Cuando Yugi salio, dentro de la oficina de Seto también una personita salio de sus escondite tras unas cuantas palabras del muchacho tras la gran silla...

—Estas detrás de la planta de sombra—dijo con normalidad mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en su laptop mientras Mokuba hacia su aparición.

—...lo siento, no quería avergonzar a Yugi... le habría dado pena saber que lo estaba oyendo... —Seto no dijo nada y Mokuba volteo a mirar a las dos puertas cerradas de nuevo...

Más tarde, en Kaibacorp, daba ya la hora de salida para Yugi tras completar ocho horas de labor, sabiendo que en Domino High School, sus amigos también estaban saliendo de la escuela y yendo a sus casas, sin poder evitar pensar en el al sentir su falta en la pandilla, pues su puesto de costumbre para ir a casa estaba o estaría vacío...

—mmm, ya debo ir a casa... —pensaba Yugi— tengo muchas ganas de ver a Yami, se que el me extraña mucho y siente que haga esto, pero aun así no estoy seguro de que tan bueno es eso... —la preocupación de Yugi era clara, no tenia deseos de reenfrentar a su abuelo... — no tengo remedio de cualquier forma, será mejor apurarme, he? —al momento que Yugi intento abrir la puerta al frente de la corporación para salir se dio cuenta de que no podía abrirla, aun intentando con ambas manos y todas sus fuerzas— la puerta no habré, que pasa? —pregunto al aire con molestia, debido a los problemas que no le endulzaban mucho el carácter bajo aquel tipo de situación...

—que pasa, por que hablas tan fuerte, muchacho? No ves que estamos trabajando? —pregunto aun más enfadada otra persona de ahí, pero entonces el altavoz de la recepción se encendió y la voz de Mokuba se escucho a través de él.

"A todo el personal de Kaiba corporación, se les avisa que no podrán salir de la empresa hasta nuevo aviso a causa de la intensa nevada que ha bloqueado las calles y por el frió que ha congelado varios de los sistemas en el edificio además de sellar la mayoría de las puertas metálicas. Gracias."

—Ho, genial, más tiempo en aquí... —dijo la mujer de la recepción, y las demás personas alrededor expresaban su frustración con gestos, miradas y comentarios, pero Yugi no estaba tan resignado...

—pero, pero! No! no puedo quedarme aquí! Yami estará muy preocupado por mi, y el abuelo me necesita para cuidar a Gemu! Tengo que ir a casa!

—niño, deja ya eso! Nos estas molestando a todos! No eres el único que quiere ir a casa! —grito una voz de hombre, pero Yugi seguía tratando de abrir la puerta bajo el único e inútil medio que tenía: seguir jalando las agarraderas...

—maldición, ábrete! Ábrete! Ábrete... snif... —unos cuantos puñetazos a la puerta terminaron con las ultimas palabras de Yugi, pero comenzaba a sollozar por lo bajo...

—Yugi —llamo una voz conocida, a la que Yugi no atendió aun sabiendo de quien se trataba, permaneciendo con su cabeza contra el brazo que apoyaba en la puerta de salida... — vamos, ven conmigo —dijo Seto tomando a Yugi de su mano libre y guiándolo hacia su oficina... Mokuba y el ya sabían que Yugi haría algo como eso bajo el dominio de sus nervios, por eso fue que Seto decidió ir a su encuentro y ayudarlo a pasar el tiempo que permanecería encerrado en la corporación...

—Aquí tienes, Yugi —dijo Mokuba dando una taza de chocolate caliente al chico sentado a uno de los sofás de la oficina de Seto.

—gracias...

—No te preocupes tanto Yugi, sabemos que estas triste por no poder ir ahora a tu casa pero no es tan malo —animaba Moku a Yugi— mira, en el informe del clima dijeron que el frió pasaría un poco después de dos horas, entonces podrás irte aprovechando que hayan barrido la nieve y que los sistemas estén funcionando de nuevo.

—si, muchas gracias a los dos... —obvio era que los ánimos de Mokuba no habían servido de mucho, y ambos hermanos Kaiba podían notarlo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa de Yugi, Solomon estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que Yugi no llegara a casa, pensando que quizás había quedado atrapado en el autobús por la nevada y preguntándose si estaría bien y si no le estaría haciendo mucho daño el frió...

—Dios, esta nevada no para, parece que nunca lo hará... y Yugi aun esta ahí afuera... —se decía a si mismo mientras hacia a un lado el extremo derecho de la cortina de la ventana cercana a la escalera, y con la otra cargaba a Gemu, quien estaba un poco inquieto.

—waa, weee... —balbuceaba el niño mirando a su abuelito con sus grandes ojos, más parecidos a los de su hermano Yami.

Solomon suspiró, pensando en la falta que le haría Yugi al bebe si le llegaba a pasar algo... —Tu hermano aun no llega, Gemu, pero no te preocupes, ya no debe tardar.

—we we? —exclamo el bebe mirando aun a su abuelito.

—jejeje, que te parece si vamos a ver a tu gran hermano Yami? Ya sabes como le gusta verte.

—wiiii! Jajaja —el bebe sonrió al escuchar aquello y sentir los cosquilleos que hacia la nariz del anciano Solomon mientras platicaba con el.

—mmm... Yugi... Yugi, ere tu...? —pregunto Yami, comenzando a despertar al oír un ruido, que era la puerta de su habitación, abriéndose, además de que ya era hora de que ese hermano suyo lo visitara.

—somos nosotros, Yami —contesto Solomon

—abuelo? Mmm, que haces aquí con Gemu, sabes que podría contagiarlo y es muy pequeño aun, no... no debes arriesgarlo a que enferme, y menos con este frió.

—tranquilo, Gemu es un muchachote muy fuerte, verdad, baquero? —pregunto al bebe que cargaba a sus espaldas, mientras este reía al sentir saltar un poco a su abuelito— no te preocupes tanto, muchacho, a fin de cuentas el enfermar le ayudaría a hacer defensas, ya es tiempo de que al menos tenga varicela, no crees? Jaja.

—mmmm... abuelo...

—wami, wami —decía el bebe tratando de alcanzar a su hermano

—mmm, lo ves? Gemu quiere estar aquí, te quiere a ti, muchacho.

—mmm, Gemu, pequeño travieso... —cuando Solomon puso a Gemu cerca de Yami, en la cama, este de inmediato apoyo sus manitas sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, buscando alcanzar su rostro y jugar con el— jeje, nunca te cansas de esto, verdad?

—Gemu, no trates así a tu hermano —regaño Solomon al ver que Gemu estaba aun muy inquieto, y pensando que alteraba a Yami, quien estaba muy cansado y débil— ay, este niño, será mejor que me lo lleve, te esta haciendo estresarte demasiado.

—esta bien, abuelo, no me molesta, me gusta que me acompañe, pero —mientras Yami cuidaba de Gemu, nuevas preguntas llegaron a su mente— no veo a Yugi, done esta?

—...aun no llega del trabajo...

—aun no llega? Pero, si ya es muy tarde—dijo volteando a mirar el reloj sobre el escritorio— no ha llamado?

—no, Yami, no lo ha hecho...

—No esta bien, podría, podría haberle pasado algo... mmm... —Yami trato de levantarse, preocupado por Yugi

—no, Yami, debes descansar, muchacho! Estas muy débil, no puedes dejar la cama ni hacer esfuerzos.

—pero Yugi, alguien tiene que ir a buscarlo

—y piensas ir tu que yo cuan sano no lo hago por la nevada? —pregunto Solomon, y entonces Yami caía en cuenta de otro hecho adverso...

—también esta nevando? No puede ser... —Yami suspiro y miro por la ventana— parece que todo nos esta saliendo mal por esta época...

—...ya... no te preocupes, Yami, seguro Yugi estará de regreso cuando pase un poco la nevada. Están anunciando mejores temperaturas para dentro de un rato... —Solomon se sentó al lado de Yami y le toco un hombro, mientras Gemu se dejaba ir de nalgas, sentándose y mirando curiosamente a su hermano, pues percibía su cambio de animo... — cálmate, hijo...

—...si, pero espero que Yugi de verdad este bien... —ambos adultos en la habitación quedaron mirando al exterior, mientras el bebe los veía a ambos, sin saber que pasaba, pero de pronto sonó el teléfono.

—ha! Quizás sea Yugi! Iré a contestar, hijo!

—wa, wa! —gritó Gemu al ver salir a su abuelo, reaclamando su presencia con un puchero de molestia... — mmmnnn...

—jaja, el abuelo regresara muy pronto, Gemu —dijo Yami colocando a su hermanito sobre su cuerpo, recostado, y este trato de mirar hacia atrás sin prever el animo juguetón que sintió venir de repente su hermano mayor— tienes cosquillas en el cuello, las tienes? Mmm?

—jajajajaja! Jajajaja!

Pero esa era la historia en casa de los Moto, mientras que en las casas de los amigos de Yugi, esta variaba ligeramente; todos estaban preocupados por Yugi, más no por que el no hubiera llegado a casa ya que no lo sabían, sino por que su comportamiento de horas antes fue abrumador... les había contestado bastante mal..

—Yugi... —se dijo Tea a si misma, sentada a la silla frente a escritorio de su habitación— que le habrá pasado esta mañana —pensaba— parecía como si algo muy duro le hubiera sucedido... se veía triste y ansioso...

—Qué le estará pasando a mi amigo? —desde otro lugar en unos apartamentos residenciales de Domino, Joey se hacia la misma pregunta— no era el mismo cuando lo saludamos—se dijo Tristan desde el garaje de su casa al terminar de envolver con papel periódico los escapes de su motocicleta.

—quisiera ir a verlo, quisiera saber que le esta pasando... —era el nuevo pensamiento de Tea— quizás... podría hablarle... pero... no se si pase la señal con esta nevada... y no puedo salir mientras no pare...

—bueno... —dijo Joey al fin, y en su casa Tristan también puso rumbo hacia su teléfono— será mejor que le hable y le pregunté que se trae —pero los chicos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para Tea Gardner, quien ya estaba llamando a Kame Game Shop al tiempo que sus amigos apenas estaban yendo al teléfono, o buscándolo entre el desorden del cuarto...

—...vamos, responde... —pidió Tea, pensando en cualquiera de la casa Moto para hacer aquello, pero solo en uno para conversar— si, hola!

—Tea, hola, que se te ofrece? —respondió Solomon del otro lado de la línea.

—buenas tardes, señor Moto, me pasa a Yugi, por favor?

—lo siento, Yugi no llegado aun, Tea.

—como que no ha llegado? Si esta nevando horrible afuera!

—también estoy preocupado, pero él llamo hace rato de Kaibacorp, dijo que no ha podido salir de la compañía por que el frió averió los sistemas de las puertas y por que la nevada detuvo el transito hasta que hayan barrido la nieve de algunos sectores.

Tea suspiro resignada—eso no anima demasiado, todos quedamos muy preocupados por el esta mañana...

—todos?

—Tristan, Joey y yo estábamos camino a clases cuando vimos a Yugi, lo saludamos y nos respondió muy mal, pero se veía realmente afectado... no precia el, señor Moto...

—haa... lo siento si mi nieto les hizo pasar un mal rato, pero el salio muy nervioso de casa esta mañana... tuvimos una discusión y el salio corriendo...

—pero por que discutieron? Hizo algo malo Yugi?

—No es eso, Tea... esta mañana Yugi estaba poniendo su carta en el árbol de Navidad y yo le dije que Santa Clos no existe, y se sintió muy triste por ello... —Tea tenia un tic en los labios y una gran y abstracta gota en su cabello...

—el todavía creía en eso...? —pregunto asombrada

—se que es difícil de creer pero Yugi aun cree en muchas cosas y pensé que con la situación tan mal ya era tiempo de que madurara un poco y viera con más seriedad las cosas... no es bueno que siga siendo tan inocente, alguien podría lastimarlo...

—entiendo, pero entonces, solo dígale a Yugi que lo apoyamos, ok? —hablaba ya por todos la chica— si, por supuesto, estaremos muy cerca de el estas vacaciones. Hasta luego... —dándose prisa, Tea comenzó a marcar los números de Tristan y Joey en su teléfono.

—ha! Lo encontré! —dijo Joey con el teléfono al fin entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que Tristan llegaba hasta el suyo en la segunda planta de la casa, y justo entonces, ambos sonaron— hu? Bueno? —dijeron los dos chicos, sin saber que estaban por sufrir de un tic algo molesto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya esas largas dos horas después y poco más, Yugi estaba en el autobús camino a su casa, y no tardo mucho en levantarse para pedir al conductor que lo dejara en la estación próxima que ya se avistaba por los vidrios ligeramente empañados...

—haaa... al fin, ya estoy llegando a casa... —se dijo tras un suspiro, mirando a su casa que quedaba a una calle a pie, y muy pronto estuvo abriendo la puerta normal a lado de la del establecimiento— ya estoy en casa —grito Yugi al entrar, luego dejo su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero a lado y fue escaleras arriba a ver a Yami, viendo al abuelo salir a saludarlo en el camino, fuera de la habitación de Yami.

—Yugi, que bueno que estés en casa! Todos estábamos muy preocupados.

—Lo siento por el retraso, esperaba que de algo sirviera mi llamada... —contesto Yugi muy fríamente, y paso de largo al abuelo para ir directo hacia Yami...

—Yugi, me da gusto verte aquí...

—Yami, te sientes mejor...? —Yugi se sentó al lado de Yami y le tomo una mano entre las suyas.

—ha! Estas muy frió...

—ay, lo siento... estas enfermo y yo no ayudo mucho...

—no digas eso, haces mucho por todos nosotros yendo a trabajar a pesar de la escuela... tienes muchas presiones, no dejes que te nublen la vista...

—Yui, Yui... —ahora Gemu quería jugar con Yugi cuando Solomon lo acerco a sus hermanos, pero Yugi ni siquiera se movió un poco o dejo de poner esa mirada alicaída, cabizbajo, lo que Gemu resintió mucho... — sinf, snif... waaaaaa! Snif, snif...

—Ho, Gemu, calma, no llores... —decía Solomon al bebe, tratando de arrullarlo en vuelta y vuelta por la habitación, y mirando a Yugi con una expresión algo seria, algo dura... Yugi no estuvo menos triste por ello, pero que más podía esperar con su comportamiento...

—Yugi, te pagaron en la compañía...? —pregunto Yami, apenado... era su deber ayudar en la casa, pero si las cosas dependían de Yugi entonces no le quedaba remedio... había prioridades y entre ellas estaban el alimentarse por aquel día...

—si! lo siento, debí darles el dinero desde que llegue —Yugi se iba sacando el dinero de los bolsillos traseros nerviosamente— aquí esta, me pagaron por todo lo que labore estos días y dijo Seto que seguiría necesitándome en vacaciones, así que podré traer algo más a casa en una semana... aquí esta... —repitió... aun se sentía mal por las cosas de ese día, pero Yami pronto se dio cuenta...

—Yugi... que tienes...? —lo habían atrapado de nuevo, y entre el desanimo que sentía, Yugi comenzó a contar la historia de la carta a su hermano mayor, con el resto de su familia escuchando...

—y por eso estoy triste...

—Yugi... —dijo Yami— te agradezco tu intención pero no me gusta verte así... por favor, trata de sentirte mejor...

—lo intento, pero no puedo, es difícil saber que algo en lo que creíste por tanto tiempo no es verdad... snif... pero... puedo, puedo ir a comprar las cosas para la comida...

—Yugi —Yami veía sin dificultad que Yugi lo estaba evadiendo

—se que te encanta el caldo, iré a comprar verduras entre las cosas de la despensa, un tazón de caldo caliente es lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor.

—Yugi, esta haciendo mucho frió y podría volver a nevar en cualquier momento! —gritó Yami, pero era muy tarde, Yugi ya estaba yendo escaleras a bajo y apenas se medio puso la ropa de invierno abrió la puerta y se marcho.

—Regreso pronto! —y se oyó el azote de la puerta de madera...

—mmmnnn, este muchacho no tiene remedio, así es el... —cargando aun al bebe, Solomon miro al suelo, y Yami a la puerta con la imagen de Yugi al salir apareciendo en su memoria...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las calles de Domino, la gente iba de un lado a otro, muchos con rapidez y frotando sus manos cubiertas por guantes, pero recargados contra un edificio en mal estado permanecían en medio de las inclemencias varios limosneros, algunos de ellos, como uno muy pequeño, estaba congelándose, pero todos a la espera de recibir suficientes monedas para pasar el día, o para agregarlas al fondo de la avaricia que los tenia en aquella miseria...

.-.-.-.-.-.

—haa, al fin, ya ha terminado todo por hoy... —se dijo Seto levantándose de su silla acojinada, y apagando su laptop.

—hermano, me da mucha pena Yugi. Su familia y el están batallando mucho esta navidad y de seguro no tienen una cena para la noche ni regalos —Mokuba hacía obvia su idea a su hermano mayor— no crees que podríamos ir a su casa y pasar la Navidad con ellos? A nosotros siempre nos sobra comida de esta noche, por que mejor no la compartimos con ellos? Hasta podríamos pasar por Joey y los demás en nuestra limosina mientras aun no avanza mucho la nevada.

—ese perro Joey Wheeler? Hum...

—Por favor, hermano, es Navidad... —Mokuba sabía muy bien que Seto no era muy dado a grandes celebraciones como la Navidad, aunque lo hiciera, quizás muchas veces por hacerle sus gustos, pero aunque tampoco entendía lo que debía ser para Yugi el saber que Santa Clos no existe debido a que en el orfanato sus reglaos de Navidad provenían de donaciones, entendía que debía ser duro enterarte de repente que algo a lo que le guardabas tanta fe, resultara ser una mentira...

—mmm, esta bien, pero no habrá vino rosado en año nuevo para nosotros.

—que? Por que?

—Joey se lo tomaría todo, no quiero salir en la madrugada a interceder por el ante la policía.

—mmm, esta bien, pero vámonos ya antes de que no podamos hacerlo! —un Kaiba con toda prisa y emoción y el otro todo él calma y seriedad fueron saliendo de Kaibacorp.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Un rato más tarde, Yugi estaba en un pequeño callejón sin salida buscando persistentemente entre los botes de la basura, manchándose apenas las manos ya que aquellos eran los depósitos de la limpieza del día de la bodega contigua. Tenia un pequeño osito en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, y una caja aguardando junto a su pie... el osito apenas se alcanzaba a ver pero si uno lo veía, deducía fácilmente que Yugi buscaba con que envolver aquel detalle para un regalo, muy posiblemente de Navidad...

—si! hallé uno! —cogiendo un papel algo maltratado con dibujos de ositos con gorritos de navidad, y una larga cinta dorada que no era parte de su idea, Yugi saco el regalo de su bolsa y miro sus manitas con aquellos platillos, los cuales golpeaba el uno con el otro si se le encendía... era muy bonito, y sonrió con ilusión al pensar en la mirada de Yami cuando lo viera... y luego saco dos paletitas de fresa de su otra bolsa y las metió junto con el oso en la caja, le puse le papel alrededor y trato de cerrarlo lo mejor posible con el liston... — li-liistoo... brrr... Yami y Gemu est-tttaran... mu-muy felices! Mmm! —el frió era cada ves peor, la nieve caía momento a momento con más fuerza, y la sentía peor por que no traía puestos sus guantes de estambre... — debe valer la pena... —se dijo y dio la vuelta para ir a casa, tomando el regalo de enzima de la tapa del basurero pero, cuando volteo, se encontró con algo que lo dejo muy impresionado, pero no más que a lo que veía, o más bien, a la persona que veía...

—Yugi, per... por que? —pregunto Seto a Yugi, avanzando hacia el junto con Mokuba— por que buscabas entre la basura? Por que no fuiste a una tienda a que te envolvieran eso? No tenias dinero? —Yugi bajo la mirada lleno de vergüenza, y negó dicho...

—Yugi, tienes los labios azules —advirtió Mokuba muy alarmado, pero entonces su hermano puso atención a otros detalles...

—y mira tus manos —dijo Seto tomándole una de ellas a Yugi, quien no solo tenía muy pálidas sus manos, sino también los dedos azules y algunas marcas rojas... — vamos, no te puedes quedar aquí. Te llevaremos a casa.

—S...siento darles problemas... —Yugi aun tiritaba, pero ninguno de los hermanos respondió hasta estar en el vehículo.

—Yugi, puedo preguntarte algo...? —dijo Mokuba mirando a Yugi en el asiento a su frente, y este asintió— si tuviste dinero para comprar el oso, por que no compraste también una bolsita de regalo? Seto te pago esta tarde y era suficiente como para que lo hicieras y además compraras muchas otras cosas, que paso?

—yo... yo... debería estar en camino a el supermercado, por la despensa... Yami necesita comer algo caliente y no me alcanzaba el dinero para nada más...

—entonces con que compraste el oso? —preguntó Seto, pero Yugi no respondió, y algunos pensamientos asaltaron a los hermanos Kaiba... — no lo habrás robado, verdad...? —Seto no pensó que Yugi también hubiera buscado el oso y las paletas en la basura...

—me dieron dinero para comprarlo...

—Quién te lo dio —pregunto Seto nuevamente, pero se hizo el silencio y tuvo otro pensamiento, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar algo más...

—Pedí limosna... —sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron confirmados...

—...ya no te preocupes, Yugi... —dijo Mokuba tocando al chico de un hombro— ahora vamos por Joey y los demás, queríamos darte la sorpresa cuando llegáramos a tu casa, pero...

—a mi casa? Para que?

—pues para celebrar la Navidad contigo! Seto y yo trajimos mucha comida y regalos para todos! —Yugi quedo algo sorprendido y aun no hablaba, pero Mokuba y Seto sonreían al ver al menos ya no triste a su amigo; Minutos después todos los chicos de la pandilla estaban en la limosina felices por poder celebrar juntos a pesar del frió y de la nevada que prometía acabar con ello, pero aunque no dejaban de ver algo extrañados a Yugi, pronto estuvieron en la casa-tienda de juegos, dando una gran sorpresa a Solomon y Yami.

—Muchachos? Pero que hacen aquí? —preguntó Solomon, quien aun cargaba a Gemu...

—pues venimos a celebrar la Navidad! —respondió Tea llena de jubilo, pero Yugi, antes de subir las gradas, se acerco a su hermanito, viendo su carita triste descansar sobre un hombro de su abuelito...

—Gemu... —aquella palabra llamo a la atención de los demás, pero Yugi fue frente a su abuelito y tomo al bebe en sus brazos— perdóname, Gemu, no quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que hoy no tengo ganas de hacer muchas cosas... lo siento... —Gemu al fin enfoco su mirada en Yugi, y pronto su carita triste se volvió en curiosa, y comenzó a jalar del mechón al centro de la frente de Yugi— jijijij, creo que eso es un si, verdad, hermanito?

—bueno, por que mejor no subimos a ver a Yami! Seguro le dará mucho gusto vernos! —Joey, haciendo los honores a la escalera, subió rápidamente el primero y entro estrepitosamente en la habitación de... — YAMI!

—HAA! JOEY?

—Cuando tiempo sin verte, viejo! Jajajaja! —la pandilla, que aun se encontraba abajo, oyó los gritos y rieron un poco, después de lo cual fueron a reunirse con los dos amigos, ayudándose a llevar las charolas y ollas llenas de comida, mientras que Solomon dijo:

—voy por la cafetera!

—abuelito, para que queremos una cafetera, a nadie de nosotros le gusta el café... —dijo Yugi cargando a su juguetón hermanito...

—jejeje, no es por el café...

—entonces? —Yugi estaba extrañado

—Calentador improvisado —respondió Solomon, y luego de unas sonrisas también los dos hermanos y el abuelo fueron a reunirse con los amigos...

el grupo acerco sillas de cada rincón de la casa que encontraron, encendieron una televisión de pilas, bailaron, cantaron, comieron de todo yendo del pastel a la pierna de jamón con piña, algunos hasta hartarse, todos entre risas y buen animo, tanto así que incluso lograron hacer sonreír a Yugi, el cual, al momento de dar los regalos, saco el suyo para Yami y Gemu, y se los ofreció con mucho cariño...

—me guisaría haberte dado algo más... —dijo Yugi con una sonrisa a Yami, mientras Gemu chupaba una de sus paletitas— pero lo conseguí especialmente para ti...

—...—Yami sonrió al ver que Yugi lo hacia de nuevo... — feliz Navidad, Yugi...

—Feliz Navidad... —realmente los demás no les estaban poniendo mucha atención, pues estaban ocupados haciendo arguende con sus propios regalos y mirando la tele, donde faltaban ya minutos para las 12 de la noche, y para el fin de la noche buena y el comenzó de la Navidad.

—Oye, Yami, ya no te ves sonrojado —comento Joey poniendo alguien al fin un poco de atención a la escena de los dos hermanos, o ya en ganancia, a uno de ellos... pero así era la pandilla...

—mmm? Tiene razón —decía Yugi— Yami, ya ha bajado tu fiebre! —Yami sonrió al ver a su hermano aun más alegre, sus ojos brillando de felicidad, y sintiendo su mano sobre su frente, tocándole con cuidado y cariño... — jaja, Yami... ahora te sentirás mucho mejor...

—vaya, es todo un milagro de Navidad, jajaja —riendo muy a su forma y tallando bajo su nariz, Joey disfruto junto a sus amigos de aquel buen momento... tanto como Yami y Yugi, de los cuales el ultimo seguía sonriendo de una forma muy peculiar, como si al fin hubiera comprendido algo muy importante...

—yom, yom... —y mientras tanto Gemu degustaba su paletita de fresa en brazos de su hermano Yugi, justo antes de darse los abrazos, e ir a dormir...

Esa noche todos durmieron en casa de Yugi, los hermanos Moto en cama, inclusive el bebe, pero mientras casi todos dormían con expresiones esperadas, Yugi estaba sonriendo... ya no estaba triste por las noticias de aquel día, ni sentía pena por que lo hubieran encontrado Seto y Mokuba... daba gracias a Dios por que al fin su hermano se hubiera curado, por haber podido pasar esa noche buena al lado de sus amigos, al igual que la Navidad, pero especialmente, sonreía por haber visto la verdadera magia en ella, al entender su significado...

_**Fin**_

_**S**_e que había dicho que ya no escribiría hasta dentro de tres meses o algo así, pero este fic ya se los había prometido y no les podía fallar, o a mi. A todos, les deseo una muy feliz Navidad y año nuevo. Que se la pasen muy bien con sus gentes.

_De todo corazón_

**Yugi Moto 2**


End file.
